


Clarissa Is A Punk

by reppinda5o3



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reppinda5o3/pseuds/reppinda5o3
Summary: C is different. She's in a band. She's covered in piercings & tats. She's in a relationship with a hot girl and at the moment, is loving life. So what happens when the football team's running back who is also her brother's arrogant, playboy best friend, decides he wants her? Will he get what he desires? Will it turn into more? We'll see. The thing is...life is usually more complicated than it seems.





	Clarissa Is A Punk

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters, just the content
> 
>  
> 
> *Chapter Music*
> 
> *The Suicide Machines - Hold On*
> 
> *Streetlight Manifesto - A Better Place, A Better Time*
> 
> *T.I. - Swagga Like Us*
> 
> *Butterfly Boucher - A Bitter Song*

C POV

She wrapped her legs around my neck as I slowly moved my mouth toward her sex. I blew lightly on her lips before grazing my teeth gently up one side and then down the other. I could feel her quiver in anticipation of what would come next.

"Please C," she moaned softly.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you Isabelle," I challenged her.

"Please C...I need you...I need you to make me cum…please"

I slowly licked my way up her slit, pausing at the top to focus on her pulsating nub. I circled my tongue around in a swirling motion, feeling her fingers move into my hair and tighten there. I began sucking on her clit gently and inserted two fingers deep inside her. She tightened the grip her legs had on my neck and upper back. As I plunged my fingers in and out, I began to stroke the wet, hot g-spot inside of her and felt her muscles contract around me. I knew she was getting close.

"Oh God C...oh God...don't stop...I'm gonna cum..."

Her legs started to shake.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!

...And I woke up from another hot dream about Isabelle Lightwood. This was getting ridiculous. This girl wasn't my type at all. Not the happy, peppy, popular, cheerleader type. Not to mention, she'd been my older brother's girlfriend for the past year. Not a healthy obsession to have obviously, so why couldn't I get her out of my head? I couldn't stop thinking about her long black hair, mysterious dark eyes and stunningly fit body. These dreams were killing me and definitely bringing color to my cheeks every time I saw her. I'd grown up with her, which made the situation that much more ridiculous. I heard a knock at my door and it opened before I could answer.

"Morning Clare Bear. Get your lazy ass out of bed. It's the first day of school and if you don't get up now, you won't be able to paint your face with all that fuckin' black shit you like to cover it in, so get up."

Apparently my cheeks pinked at the sight of Jon too as he poked his head through my door. I really needed to get my shit together. This wasn't fair to him or Aline...but how could I possibly control my dreams?

I snarled low in my throat. "First of all, how many times have I told you not to call me Clare Bear, Jon? I'm not five anymore, I'm seventeen. You can't keep treating me like a baby. Second, that paint as you call it, is eyeliner and third, learn how to wait until someone says enter before you just open the door. I could have been naked," I nearly yelled at my older brother as I chucked a throw pillow from my bed at him.

I loved Jon but sometimes I swore he had no boundaries and it drove me nuts.

"You'll always be my baby sister whether you're a baby or not Clare Bear and if you were changing, you'd lock the door," Jon said with a smirk.

"GET OUT JON!" I screamed as he laughed and shut the door.

Jonathan was born a year ahead of me. He was eighteen and a senior at Roosevelt High. He was also the quarterback and captain of our nearly championship football team. He was 6'2" and insanely muscular with platinum blonde hair and almost black eyes. He was captain of the debate team and Student Body President. He was what most girls at our school referred to as "a panty dropper" which I thought was seriously gross, but after a couple years of being a playboy, he decided he only had eyes for one, Isabelle Lightwood. Isabelle or Izzy, was Captain of the cheerleading squad and was also Jon's Vice President. His best friend was our running back, Jace Herondale, who was probably the school's biggest players and whom I personally couldn't stand to be in the same room with. He was an Adonis, anyone could see that, with golden hair, golden skin and golden eyes. Jace and I faced a complicated relationship or lack of one. He liked to refer to me as sex kitten, and has been calling me that since I was thirteen. The why? Because he was an asshole. Some people, I swear. He also happened to be Izzy's adopted brother. Can't imagine why anyone would want to adopt him, but ya know, I guess at one time, he was an okay guy. Anyway, even though my brother's friends weren't technically my friends, we ended up spending a lot of time around each other for obvious reasons. Jon and I loved each other and he was super protective because he was an amazing brother but as far as siblings go, Jon and I couldn't have been more different.

My name is Clarissa Morgenstern, however almost everyone but my brother and mother call me C. Sometimes people also call me Satan because I have a wicked temper. I'm seventeen, 5'2" and have slightly curly, dyed crimson but naturally red hair with bright emerald green eyes. I have my nose, eyebrow, tongue, lip and belly button pierced with gauged ears as well as two tattoos (I'm working on more). I'm not what most people would consider popular. Don't get me wrong, I have a lot of friends but we don't hang out with the popular crowd. I guess the most accurate term for me would be a punk. I'm bisexual and have been in a relationship with my girlfriend, Aline, for the past six months. She has shoulder length straight black hair with red tips, a small, tight body and makes me smile every time I hear her voice. My best friends are my rock and brother in all things punk, Alec, his boyfriend, my gay lover and the life of the party, Magnus, and my geeky gamer friend/bandmate Simon who I've known since we met in kindergarten when I stopped him from gluing his mouth shut. Alec is Isabelle's smarter and more down to earth, football playing older brother and as I'm sure you've guessed, that makes him technically also in the same family as Jace, something that these days, we both tend to try and forget. Poor Alec.

Mine and Jon's dad, Valentine, died in a car accident when I was 4 so we have pretty vague memories of him. Our mother, Jocelyn, was an art dealer and gallery owner who painted in her spare time and was barely ever home. My mom got me into art at a young age so I spent a lot of time in our studio in the backyard. Our stepdad, Luke, was our dad's best friend and started dating our mom two years after he died. A year later, they were married and him and mom have been ridiculously happy ever since. Luke's a writer who travels all over the world for research and book tours, so as you can imagine, he's wasn't home much either. We lived in a super nice four story house with five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a basement that has a full bar and a very large pool. We also had a converted pool house turned art studio out back. The fourth story was basically a very large storage space/attic that I turned into my room with it's own separate bathroom. Jon and I did fine on our own, even though our parents were't around much. Jon took care of me and I took care of Jon. We'd been doing it since we were fourteen and fifteen, minus a few bumps in the road but it worked for us. Come on...what teenager could be mad when they had their own credit card, drove a vintage muscle car and could have parties whenever they wanted?

Welcome to my life.

I got out of bed and walked to my personal bathroom, grabbing my towel on the way in. I only got about 10 minutes of hot water because Jon had used most of it doing god knows what, so I shampooed with my cherry vanilla shampoo and conditioner and washed my body as quickly as possible. I hopped out, brushed my teeth and started to get dressed. First I covered my body in a thick cream lotion and spritzed on some of the matching Vera Wang perfume that was my signature scent. I gathered my black lace bra and thong set and put those on. I grabbed and put on a dark blue plaid pleated skirt that fell to my mid thigh, a thick tight white shirt with a black under bust corset vest, calf high black socks, a black tie, my black calf high boots with 5 inch heels and my signature leather cuff wristbands that I never left home without. I then blow dried my hair and put some heat protection spray on before I flat ironed it so it would hang straight down my back and not get frizzy. I put on concealer, dark blue eyeshadow, heavy black eyeliner, thick black mascara and clear lip gloss. One last check in the mirror before I grabbed my studded bag and walked out my bedroom door.

As I descended the stairs, I got a serious glare from Jon. I knew my brother and had been pretty sure this would happen but he should be used to my clothes by now. I did a dramatic twirl because I knew what was coming and wanted to make a good show of it.

"It's the first day of school Clare Bear. Do you have to dress like that? Every one of my friends is gonna be staring at you, not to mention the amount of the student body wanting to get in your pants. You know you're attractive and you're just asking for attention. Do you really wanna start the school year with everyone trying to get at you because I really don't like starting my first day off by having to threaten all my friends to stay away from my little sister," Jon pleaded.

"Jon, I'm wearing a skirt, not pants...and besides, I'm with Aline so no one is going to get anywhere near this. But if you could keep your jackass best friend from annoying the shit out of me, it would be much appreciated," I said as I smiled sweetly at him. Jon couldn't resist my little sister charms for long.

"You know Jace is just messing with you right? He's just doing it to get your attention and you're giving him exactly what he wants," Jon chuckled.

"Whatever. Jace is a grade A douche, a perv and has been ruining my life for what feels like forever. He has been intentionally pissing me off ever since the end of middle school. I hope I don't have any classes with him this year but I highly doubt I'll end up being that lucky."

Jon laughed at me and said, "Let's go Clare Bear. We're gonna be late," while putting his hand on my back and rushing me out the door.

Even though Jon had a sweet Ferrari, we usually drove to school in my vintage 1969 Pontiac GTO that Luke and I had spent a year and a half rebuilding. Since the car was originally painted red, we had gotten mine repainted black and I dubbed it "The Executioner." Of course I added my own personal touch of a guillotine with a skull and crossbones on the side. Hey, what was the use of having mad art skills if you didn't use them, right?

We only lived about 10 minutes away from school if you were driving so it was no time at all before we pulled up in the parking lot. As usual, the Lightwoods and Jace were waiting for us by their convertible with Magnus or Mags as I called him. Maia and Bat, Izzy's best friend and her boyfriend were also leaning up against Bat's car right next to them. I turned off the engine and Jon got out first. Then I exited on my side and walked around to nothing but stares from everyone. I first looked at Izzy who was wearing a crop top white sweater and a short mid thigh black pencil skirt with 6 inch black heels. She was so gorgeous. A slight blush crept it's way into my cheeks as I thought of my dream. Jon walked over and put his arm around her, taking in the view. I then glanced over at Jace, whose mouth looked like it was going to hit the ground. My cheeks pinked a little more. I wasn't sure why everyone looked so surprised. I hadn't done anything that different in the last few days since they had seen me. I decided to blame it on back to school shock.

Jace POV

I looked at C as she exited the car and my jaw just dropped. She looked so hot, my pants got marginally tighter. She was wearing her hair down just like I liked it and her outfit resembled a naughty school girl. I already thought she had a super hot body with what I would've guessed was a 32C cup size, a slim, toned waist and a magnificent ass but I would never admit to her what kind of effect she had on me. Up until a few months ago, we rarely ever spoke or saw each other and when we did, I was either a complete dick or teased her mercilessly. Then something changed. It was almost like she grew up overnight or maybe it's just because I hadn't been paying attention but either way, C Morgenstern was hot. All I know is that since the summer, she nearly made me drool. Jon had been warning me off of her for years, of course all of this was before I noticed her. It made it even hotter that she now played in a band and drove a sexy muscle car which is like every guys wet dream. You'd think she wouldn't even be my type because she wasn't a cheerleader or into sports like the girls I normally went for but even that didn't matter at this point. All I could think about in that moment was how much I wanted to bend her over her sweet ride and take her right there. Instead, I just stood there and stared. Now I was a guy so I could admit that I thought a lot about sex and being a football player, I definitely saw a lot of action but there was a lot more to me wanting C than just wanting C. She was forbidden fruit partially caused by our sordid history but I was a firm believer that the past was the past and if it weren't for the other two obstacles in my path, I would have been determined to show that to her. Those other two obstacles came in the form of C's overprotective brother and my best friend Jon who would probably murder me and there was the tiny fact that C was a lesbian. The overall lack of possibility did not stop me from thinking about getting in her pants though. Obviously, I had some conflicting feelings when it came to her. I had a feeling that this school year would make my life complicated and I was right.

C POV

Alec looked at Jace and said, "Hey Jace, roll your tongue back up and close your mouth. You might catch flies."

"Jace, don't make me hurt you dude. You're my best friend but that's my sister bro. No contest," Jon seethed with his teeth clenched.

Jace closed his mouth and just continued to stare at me. He then swallowed hard and said, "I was just shocked, Jon. I would never let Izzy leave the house in something like that."

"I'm right here, dick and I will leave the house in whatever clothes I want. Besides...Jon doesn't seem to mind."

"That's because Jon is fu-"

"And we're done children. Biscuit, you look hot. Aline better keep you on her arm cuz you are serious eye candy, girl. How was the rest of your summer? I haven't seen you since your party last weekend. Alec and I were starting to get worried when you were turning down our offers to hang out," Magnus said with a concerned look on his face.

"Thanks Mags. It did seem like Jon almost wasn't gonna let me leave the house this morning. I'm sorry I haven't been able to hang out. I've been getting ready for my art show next weekend. I have to have three new pieces finished before then if I'm going to open the show. Plus, you know, band practice with Simon, Matt, Eric and Kirk."

"If anyone's got it covered, it's you C. I know you can do it. Your work is amazing. I just wish you would show it off to your friends a little more," Alec hinted with a big smile on his face.

"You got this Clare Bear. I know you've got one done and have started on the second. You'll finish on time," Jon said encouragingly.

"The problem is I have no inspiration for my third piece. I swear I've painted and sketched my heart out and at this point, I feel like I've got nothing left."

"I'd be happy to be your nude model, sex kitten. Just say the word and all my clothes will come off. It will be the best experience of your life," Jace interjected while wagging his eyebrows at me.

"Jaaaccceee..." Jon growled with a serious, angry face.

"God Jace, you're such a pig. I don't want you as my nude model even if you do have a nice body. Not everyone is interested in what you have to offer."

Did I just say Jace has a nice body? Serious slip of the tongue. I must be losing it.

"So you do notice how hot I am. Good to know, sex kitten. Let me know if you and Aline want to take advantage," Jace said with a wink.

"I'm one hundred percent sure that would never happen. Anyway...I signed up for independent art this year so hopefully I will get inspired there. Mr. Allgood is an amazing teacher even though he can be a bit spacey. I'm sure he can get the creative juices flowing," I said. "What did everyone do with the rest of their summer?"

"Well, Mags and I went to his parent's house in Cape Cod for a few days at the beginning of the week but they started driving us nuts so we came back," Alec offered.

"Maia and I have been coming up with new routines for cheer squad and I've also been writing my speech to hopefully get re-elected for VP of the student council again this year," Izzy sighed happily.

"I'm sure you'll get it again this year Iz. You've held the position for the past two years and won by a landslide. I think you've got it in the bag," I assured her while trying not to blush.

"Bat, what's up with you?"

"You know...helping Freaky Pete out in the tattoo shop. He's got some new guy in there that's a terrible artist and I've been helping him out until this guy finishes out his apprenticeship. I'm gonna be working there permanently so I'm your go to guy. Sounds like we have Independent Art together this year though which should be cool," Bat proclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah that should be chill. Speaking of ink, I really would like to stop by The Freaky Shack tomorrow and work on my back piece. I know my mom isn't home but you and Freaky Pete both know I have her consent and Jon doesn't care so I was hoping we could continue where we left off."

"You know we got you C. Don't worry about it. Just be there as soon as you can after school because knowing you, my hand will cramp before you're ready to stop and I only got so many hours to be there before I gotta get home to work on school work. Also, don't forget to bring your design with you." Bat was an amazing artist and he took an apprenticeship last year to be a tattoo artist so he would have an outlet. He wasn't much for painting but the guy could draw like no other, especially with a tattoo gun in his hand.

"Alright ladies and gents, I know we all had an amazing summer and we aren't excited to get back to school but the first bell is about to ring in 10 minutes and we all need to get our schedules, our books and find our locker assignments before we get to class," Izzy warned in a motherly fashion as she headed toward the front doors of the school.

We all followed closely behind her and walked up the steps of Roosevelt High to start the beginning of another year. We headed to the office and grabbed our schedules, books and locker assignments from Mrs. Pantheon, the school secretary. My schedule for the semester ended up being AP English, Pre Calculus, Spanish and Independent Art. After comparing mine with Alec and Mags, coming to the realization that we had a class together a piece, I walked down the hall and to my locker. I saw my girlfriend standing right next to it and thanked heaven because that meant her locker was right next to mine. We seemed to be right across from Simon who was grabbing his books and waved at me. I held my finger in front of my lips to tell him to be quiet so I could sneak up on Aline. Aline was just stashing her bag but wasn't facing me. She was wearing tight black leather pants, her usual black converse and a crimson halter top that I knew made her B cup breasts look amazing. I went up behind her, wrapped my arms around her waist and moved her hair out of the way. I started trailing soft kisses down from behind her ear to her collarbone and felt her shiver.

"Mmm...Hey baby, I was wondering when you were going to show up. Si and I waited outside for you but we figured we better go grab our schedules and locker assignments before the halls got too crazy. You know how it is on the first day of school. I missed you though." She turned in my arms and looked at me, holding onto my shoulders and moving back so she could really let her eyes slowly look me up and down. "Oh my god, you look so hot today. We might have to find an empty classroom later so I can take advantage of that very short skirt you're wearing."

"Well, I just so happen to think my girlfriend looks very sexy as well. You know how I feel about your ass in tight leather. I just couldn't wait to do this," I said before locking my lips with hers and holding her to me while my hands roamed feverishly over her torso. I moved my tongue over her bottom lip, begging entrance to her mouth. She opened to me and our tongues danced together, fighting each other for dominance. Glancing over, I could see Jace looking at us with lust in his eyes. I broke apart from Aline so I could confront him.

"What the fuck are you staring at jerk off? Go find something productive to do with your extra time, like maybe go to class," I snarled.

"Oh but the view from here is so much nicer than anything I could see in class," he shot back.

"It's the first day and you've already succeeded in making it suck." I turned to Aline and said, "Babe, I'm gonna go to class so I can get a good seat and so I can avoid further encounters with this asshole as much as possible." I kissed her again lightly and turned to Simon. "Bye Si, see you later" as I waved and walked down the hall to AP English.

Jace POV

I grabbed my schedule, books and locker assignment from Mrs. Pantheon and spent a few minutes comparing it to Alec, Izzy, Bat, Maia and Jon's. I had every class with at least one of them except AP English first period. I walked down the hall, quickly found my locker and shoved my bag inside. After grabbing my notebook, I continued down the hall. On my left side, I noticed C holding Aline and making out with her right there in the hallway. All I could do was stop and stare. I immediately felt myself get semi hard just standing there. What teenage boy wouldn't want to watch two lesbians make out? God, what was this girl doing to me? And now it wasn't just her but her and Aline rubbing their hands all over each other and kissing passionately in the hallway across from me. I was brought out of my thoughts by the glare I was receiving from C.

"What the fuck are you staring at jerk off? Go find something productive to do with your extra time, like maybe go to class," she snapped at me.

"Oh but the view from here is so much nicer than anything I could see in class" I said lowering my voice to a husky groan without meaning to.

"It's the first day and you've already succeeded in making it suck." She suddenly looked back at Aline and said, "Babe, I'm gonna go to class so I can get a good seat and so I can avoid further encounters with this asshole as much as possible," and she moved her head in my direction as if to indicate who she was talking about.

"Bye Si, see you later" she said to the boy in front of me before taking off down the hallway to head to her first class. I always disliked Simon but he was always around because of his close friendship with C and since I spent so much time at their house because of my close friendship with Jon, whenever C was around and not with Alec, Simon was always on my radar. Maia, Izzy's best friend and co-captain on the cheer squad, said she thought he was nerd hot but I always thought he looked more like a rat than anything else. I glared at him and he shouted "I'll see you later Aline" over his shoulder while taking off as if he thought I was going to hit him. Aline pulled me back out of my head with her very stern words.

"Jace, you have got to stop with all the staring and asking if you can have a threesome with us bullshit. We are females in a relationship. It works just the same as a relationship between a guy and a girl, only the parts are different. It doesn't mean that we need some guy ogling us all the time. We have each other, we don't need a giant dick moving in on us," Aline complained while grabbing her books.

"Ah, but a giant dick is exactly what I want to give both of you and I'm so glad you noticed," I said with a smirk. She left herself wide open on that one and I just couldn't resist. "Obviously the difference in parts is what makes the whole thing so intriguing."

"Whatever Jace. I'm a lesbian so I don't want your dick, giant or not and as far as C is concerned, even though she's not, she's with me and won't be going anywhere near that. All you're doing is succeeding at making her hate you more than she already does. Everything you say pisses her off and honestly, I'm surprised Jon hasn't beaten your ass yet for the things you say to her. It can't make him happy that his best friend is constantly trying to get his sister into bed with him and it doesn't make me happy either," she scolded.

"Wait...C isn't a lesbian?" For the short time that I'd been paying attention, I'd had dreams of converting her but she really already liked guys and wasn't interested in me? That just seemed ridiculous, even given past events. At the back of my mind, I would always know why though, i just chose not to acknowledge it. Not that I could have done anything without Jon finding out but some things might've been worth getting killed for.

"That's what you got out of that? God you are such a douche, Jace. No wonder she can't stand you. I've gotta get to class. Just stay away from her, okay?" and with that, she walked off.

(So she doesn't know. Hmmmm)

I knew I had pissed Aline off but I couldn't really care less at that moment. She was nothing to me. Just C's hot girlfriend and there were plenty of hot girls without me having to care what Aline thought of me. I supposed I should have cared because she was with C and right now, I wanted C, but she was technically just another girl and C and I weren't friends. All I wanted to think about was that C wasn't a lesbian. I slowly continued down the hallway but couldn't really pay attention. I kept seeing C in that short skirt with those high heeled boots and thought I might actually have a chance. I could've had any girl in the school that I wanted but suddenly, that didn't seem to make much of a difference. There was all the shit that'd gone down over the years and then there was Jon. No passing GO and no collecting $200 as long as he was my best friend. But we always want what we can't have right? Yeah, that had to be it. I wanted her so much because I enjoyed the challenge and she was one of the only girls in the school I hadn't had the pleasure of hearing scream my name. I just needed a distraction. Something to get my mind off of her. I was so deep in thought that I walked right into something that brought me up short. I felt small arms wrap around my waste and looked down.

"Hey Jacie, I haven't seen you in a couple days. I thought you were gonna call me so we could get together. I thought we might be able to make each other forget the first day of school blues," she said while fluttering her eyelashes at me.

Cringe

"Kaelie. I've been busy the past couple days. You know how it is. I'd love to get together today though. We can make the first day of school a memorable one," I said seductively.

"Mmm...I don't know if I want to wait until after school. I might just catch up with you later and we can see if we can sneak off somewhere," she said as she put her finger on my fly and dragged it down painfully slowly. I felt a stirring in my jeans. She then kissed me, taking me by surprise and continued down the hallway. I didn't do the kissing thing and I was about ready to to shout after her not to do it again but then I turned and noticed she was wearing a tiny white tube top and a very short light blue skirt that barely covered her ass. I could also see her white thong peeking out over her hips. My words died on my tongue. God, what I was going to do to her later. I turned back around and headed to my first class. I approached the door just as the first bell rang and as I was walking in, the first thing to catch my eye was a little red headed sex kitten looking down at a sketchbook at the back of the room. First period was going to be fun for the next few months.

C POV

I got to my first period class and walked to a seat at the back. Hardly anyone was here yet and the first bell hadn't even rung. I sat down, pulled out my charcoal and sketchbook and began to draw a picture of Aline. The first bell finally rang and I had just gotten her eyes perfect. All of the sudden the air moved around me and I felt someone sit in the desk next to me and crane their neck so they could see what I was drawing. I looked up into Jace's molten gold eyes staring deep into mine. It was going to be a very long year.


End file.
